


【授权翻译】生日约会

by DirewolfSummer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 00:11:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20591426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirewolfSummer/pseuds/DirewolfSummer
Summary: 莱姆斯讨厌吉德罗看他的眼神，就好像他是块可口的肉。他的目光落到角落。西里斯在和詹姆交谈。或者说上一秒还在和詹姆交谈。他的灰眼睛眯起，紧紧锁定莱姆斯和吉德罗。詹姆也看着他们俩，一脸忍俊不禁。看见莱姆斯在往这边看，他举起酒瓶敬了个无声礼。





	【授权翻译】生日约会

**Author's Note:**

> 原文属于超级可爱的太太Moonllotus！是太太Moonstruck系列里的一篇，这个系列的设定是西里斯是摇滚明星，莱姆斯是模特。
> 
> 第一次干代驾，技术不好还请见谅。感谢我美丽的校对南老师，一过你手就通顺多了！剩下的错误都是我的。

今天是西里斯的27岁生日。这是莱姆斯缴械投降的唯一原因。

莱姆斯揉了揉眼睛。雷古勒斯郑重其事地为西里斯举办了生日宴会，地点在他几个月前刚搬进去的豪华顶层公寓，他们得赶紧赶过去。虽说寿星迟到一点可以被原谅，但莱姆斯知道他们不能迟到太多。雷古勒斯对迟到的容忍度很低。

“好吧。那至少让我准备一下。”莱姆斯从西里斯优雅的指间接过一个小盒子，一并还有一条西里斯不知从哪儿搞到的棉质女士内裤。西里斯和他该死的恋女裤癖。

莱姆斯的男朋友的奇怪性癖可不止这个。他瞄了一眼静静待在卧室一角的性爱秋千，前一晚他和西里斯刚组装好。他知道今晚肯定得以他躺在上面作结。他琥珀色的眼睛望着天花板，天花板上的镜子正对他们的床。

瞧瞧他都由着西里斯乱搞了些什么啊。

对莱姆斯来说，性，平平淡淡才是真。偶尔换个姿势或者换个位置（比如客厅或者地下室）就够刺激了。西里斯才是那个喜欢玩各种花样和玩具的人。虽说莱姆斯也不是在抱怨。

他盯着手里的盒子。或者更具体点，盒子里的塞子。黑色的硅胶塞并不大，只有4英寸长，但圆球部分的周长有4.25英寸，这可要了莱姆斯的命了。盒子的说明书上声称这个遥控震动肛塞，有多种模式和震动强度供君选择。莱姆斯唯一感激的是它保证完全静音，这个世界上莱姆斯最不需要的事就是让人听见从他屁股里传来嗡嗡的声音。西里斯已经拿走了遥控器，此刻应该在他本人身上。

肛塞对莱姆斯来说不是什么新鲜事。不不不，让他心怀恐惧的是，这玩意儿是远程遥控的。整个生日宴会，西里斯随时随地都可以让他崩溃。但莱姆斯答应了要给西里斯生日礼物，靠，只能硬着头皮上了。

那条女士内裤前面是棉的，但后面只有蕾丝。莱姆斯翻了个白眼。随便了，要杀要剐悉听尊便。

他从卫生间水池下面拿出医用灌肠剂，铺了条毛巾在地上，开始给自己做扩张。然后他洗了个澡，在好戏开场之前做好万全准备。

莱姆斯走出浴室的时候已经塞好塞子穿好内裤。他勉强把阴茎塞进那一小块棉布里，同时注意动作幅度不要太大。肛塞的圆球部分无情地顶着他的前列腺，酥酥麻麻的感觉窜过他的双腿和脊椎，这个时候他已经半硬了。

西里斯正在他们的房间里，对着两件衬衫犹豫不决，看到莱姆斯出来，他上下打量了他一眼，目光在他的胯骨附近逡巡。西里斯舔了舔嘴唇，“感觉如何？”

“有异物，”莱姆斯咕哝着，小心翼翼地弯腰套上紧身牛仔裤。这条紧身牛仔裤是真的紧，但西里斯执意要他穿。操，今晚可是长夜漫漫。

“哦，那我们试试模式好了。”西里斯给了他一个坏笑，下一秒震动棒就疯狂震动起来，莱姆斯一个趔趄，颤抖着倚靠在床头柜上。

“我天！”莱姆斯紧闭双眼，嘴唇微张。“****啊！啊！****”

“太强了吗？”西里斯低声问。他的语气明白无误地告诉莱姆斯，眼前这一幕让他有多性奋。

“对啊！”莱姆斯的头猛地向后一仰，身体向前蜷缩。他的阴茎渗出前液，手和膝盖都止不住地抖，简直无法站立……

然后这残酷的折磨就停了。莱姆斯只剩下气喘吁吁的劲儿。

“让我们试试低一档，”西里斯的声音很近，莱姆斯都不知道他什么时候靠过来的。

低一档好多了。愉悦的火花从他的指尖燃烧到脚尖，他的阴茎还硬着。但这些都在莱姆斯可以忍受的范围之内。

“好点没？”西里斯问道。他的嘴唇掠过莱姆斯的锁骨。

莱姆斯点了点头，一把拉过西里斯，狠狠吻他，伸了舌头也用了牙齿。

震动停了，莱姆斯感到自己又能呼吸了。

“我们该出门了。”西里斯最后在莱姆斯的嘴角种下一吻，终于选出了他要穿哪件衬衫。

+++++++

“你们来了！”他们走进雷古勒斯家时，第一个迎接他们的就是玛琳。

玛琳今晚美得耀眼夺目。她乌木色的皮肤光洁无瑕，自然卷的头发别致挑出，隆起的小腹显示她即将临盆。

“嘿玛尔，”西里斯吻了吻她的脸颊，摸了她的肚子。

莱姆斯也亲了亲她。“你真是光彩照人。”

莱姆斯认出好几个BLAK公司的模特，还有一些霍格沃茨唱片公司的艺术家。

西里斯和莱姆斯都有不同的人需要社交，但只要莱姆斯落单几分钟，他就能感觉到身体里的震动棒开始震动。

他集中精神保持呼吸，同时狠狠地瞪了西里斯一眼。此时他正在大客厅的另一边和米勒娃讲话。虽然他表现得对话题很感兴趣，但他显然对莱姆斯整晚的动向了如指掌。

莱姆斯的勃起越来越难以隐藏了。他深吸了一口气，走到雷古勒斯出资布置的开放式吧台。

“能给我一杯水吗？”他问吧台服务员，同时往手边的罐子里塞了一笔慷慨的小费。

“水？”一个瘦削的男人从吧台另一边向莱姆斯走来，露出完美对称的微笑，蓝色的眼睛大张，头发是铂金色的。

莱姆斯认得吉德罗·洛哈特。他签BLAK的时候莱姆斯的合同已经到期了。他的体型和莱姆斯很像，雷古勒斯就是因为这一点才招他的，但雷古勒斯一直更想让莱姆斯回去。

“水有什么问题吗？”莱姆斯挑眉，拧开手里的斐济矿泉水喝了一口。

“当然没有，”吉德罗很英俊，英俊得烦人。“我自己因为工作也经常需要节食。我猜你也是个模特咯？”

“曾经是。”莱姆斯耸了耸肩。他讨厌吉德罗看他的眼神，就好像他是块可口的肉。“你是BLAK旗下的？”他也讨厌闲聊。吉德罗的信息他一清二楚。

“是的，”吉德罗热情地点头。“几天前刚从米兰飞回来。我和彼得·佩蒂格鲁一起工作。你认识他吗？”

莱姆斯差一点笑出声来，差一点。

他体内的震动棒突然活跃起来，莱姆斯紧紧地捏住了手中的矿泉水。他咬牙切齿地在人群中搜寻西里斯。他连呼吸都有点困难。

西里斯在和詹姆交谈。或者说上一秒还在和詹姆交谈。他的灰眼睛眯起，紧紧锁定莱姆斯和吉德罗。詹姆也看着他们俩，但忍俊不禁。看见莱姆斯在往这边看，他举起啤酒瓶敬了个无声礼。

“我认识彼得，”莱姆斯最后说。他把重心从一只脚换到另一只脚，身体的绝大部分重量都靠在吧台上，祈祷他的勃起不是那么显眼。

这时，雷古勒斯出来宣布该上迷你纸杯蛋糕和唱生日歌了，于是震动停止，莱姆斯差点没哭出来。感官的刺激铺天盖地，他好想回家。

还有，迷你纸杯蛋糕？我靠这些死模特。

莱姆斯简直等不及明天了。到那时，他就可以和西里斯一起吃他们藏在冰箱里的巧克力软糖蛋糕。他们生命中最重要的人明晚都会来他们家吃晚餐。莱姆斯知道，西里斯更喜欢明天在他们家里庆祝的私密性和亲密性。他可以和哈利和詹姆一起趴在地上玩耍，可以死死地抱住莱姆斯的妈妈霍普，他可以和莉莉、雷古勒斯比谁嘴更毒，和彼得开些无伤大雅的玩笑，还有，当然，可以随时随地亲莱姆斯。

成为BLAK公司的三大掌门人之一意味着许多事，其中就包括出席特定的场合和陪上一些假笑。

莱姆斯好不容易才逃离吉德罗，后者对想要勾搭他的意图一点也不含蓄。莱姆斯刚把第三块小蛋糕塞进嘴里，西里斯就抓住他的胳膊肘，把他拉了起来。

“我们要先溜了。”西里斯对着他的耳朵低声说，温热的呼吸让莱姆斯一阵颤栗。“而且等我们回到家，我要你直接走进我们卧室脱得一丝不挂，听明白了吗？”

莱姆斯红着脸点点头。“明白了。”

“明白了？”西里斯得寸进尺，抓着他胳膊肘的手加重了力道。

“明白了，长官。”

“很好。去跟大家说再见，我在车里等你。”

++++++

莱姆斯用颤抖的手褪去衣裳。他努力把注意力放在呼吸的节奏上，而不是前列腺不断增加的震动。

“上帝啊，看看你，”西里斯坐在床尾说。“自己把内裤脱了，慢一点。”

莱姆斯照做了。那条女士内裤的前面已经被他的前液浸透，薄薄的织物根本遮不住他的阴茎。

“到秋千上去。”西里斯命令道，眼里乌云密布。

莱姆斯乖乖地走过去，颤抖着双腿坐下，任凭西里斯把他的脚放在脚蹬上。莱姆斯的腿屈到耳边，下体完全暴露在空气中。

秋千根本给不了太大支撑，莱姆斯脖颈下面的绳子也不像枕头。但他立刻知道这秋千会让西里斯操他有多爽。

莱姆斯咬住下唇，双手紧紧抓住秋千两边，用力到指关节泛白。

西里斯依然衣冠楚楚。他的手拂过莱姆斯裸露的皮肤。“看看你都因为我硬成什么样了。”

他的手短暂地握住莱姆斯的阴茎。注视着莱姆斯源源不断地涌在肚脐眼周围的前液。

莱姆斯无法连贯地思考，更别说吐出连贯的句子了。他的嘴巴张开，发出持续的无声尖叫。他还从来没有前列腺高潮过，但要是今天他的身体不争气的话就他妈的快了。

“口我。”西里斯命令道。他站得离莱姆斯的脑袋很近，坚挺的阴茎就抵着莱姆斯的下颚。

莱姆斯尽力遵从，但过了一会他便无法集中注意力。他放开了西里斯，伴随着一声湿漉漉的“啵”。

“西……求、求你。操……哦操……求你。”莱姆斯就算有那个心应该也认不出自己的声音，声带懒洋洋地被拉长，只剩无助的大声呻吟和破碎呜咽。

西里斯俯身舔他的乳头，同时用沾满润滑剂的手指套弄自己的阴茎——他什么时候拿的润滑剂？“求我什么，莱姆斯？”

“求你，求你了。”莱姆斯在哭泣和喘息的间隙央求道。

“告诉我，你想要什么？”西里斯的声音低沉、干脆，莱姆斯用尽全力才敢抬头看他。他的瞳仁黑如点墨，眼里只有莱姆斯一人。

“求你、求你操我。”莱姆斯喘息道。高潮近在咫尺，触手可及。“我觉得……我觉得我快高潮了。”

“你觉得？”西里斯挑起一根黑色的眉毛——他又是什么时候脱的衣服？

“我——我想——”莱姆斯没能说完，因为一股强大的高潮向他没顶而来。他猛地仰起头，身体因为热潮而痉挛，肌肉收缩，髋部震颤，一股股精液洒在他的小腹和胸部。从他口中逸出无法辨识的字句，随着高潮的持续他开始抑制不住地流涎。

“我日，”西里斯震惊地说。他关掉了震动棒，缓慢地从莱姆斯紧缩的穴口中取出。“你还好吧？”

莱姆斯过了几分钟才回答。他大口喘气，战栗着点点头。“嗯。”

西里斯俯身亲他，温柔的舌吻，伴随着手指的爱抚。“请问我还可以操你吗？”

莱姆斯望着头顶的镜子。他看起来就像个有气无力的牵线木偶。“我不确定我能不能应付得来。”

西里斯轻笑。“受不了的时候记得跟我说一声。”

“那个，别碰我就行。”莱姆斯说完，西里斯就进入了他，动作都不带停的，逼得莱姆斯倒吸一口凉气。他相当确信自己的后庭一定被撑得很开，因为他甚至觉得有点不舒服。“我不能再高潮了。”

西里斯拉了一把秋千把他拉近。“别担心宝贝儿，我有分寸。”

然后他才真正开始了。他的抽插又快又猛，每次都进入到最深，毫无怜惜地碾压莱姆斯的G点，磨蹭莱姆斯本就敏感到不行的前列腺。

“哦天哪！”莱姆斯啜泣道，他的表情因为极乐而扭曲。

如果死亡是这个滋味的话，那莱姆斯不介意死一死。几分钟之后西里斯也高潮了，圆钝的指甲在咆哮着进攻的时候深深划过莱姆斯的肋间。西里斯拔出之后，莱姆斯可以感觉到精液从他体内流出。

“耶稣基督啊，”几个心跳之后西里斯才终于缓过劲来，说。他用手指梳了梳头发。“我都没想到我能坚持那么久。来吧，让我把你放下来。”

当发现莱姆斯已经抬不起腿时，西里斯笑了起来。他把莱姆斯放到床上，为他清理身体，但莱姆斯只剩一半的意识了。

“生日快乐。”莱姆斯口齿不清地说。

“我爱你。”西里斯对着他的太阳穴喃喃。莱姆斯很快睡着了。


End file.
